The objectives of this investigation are to estimate body fat and fat- free mass in infants using the bioelectrical impedance analysis (BIA) method; to establish a relationship between BIA and other methods of estimating body composition; and to develop standards for body composition measurements to allow for subsequent assessment of nutritional status.